Sakura's Memory
by WastingWishes
Summary: ..."Sakura, don't you remember me?"... .SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

I don't know him. I never had seen him before in my life and yet, when he looks at me, he looks at me like I am _somebody:_ Somebody important. He would usually come up to me, corners me by my locker and look me dead straight in the eye with his undeniably dark and harsh gaze and always, _always_, asks me the same question. Over and over again:

"Why don't you remember, Sakura?"

The thing is, I don't even know his name. Yet, he says mine like we had shared _something_ together. He always says it with such grief, such urgency that—though I may not know this beautiful stranger—my heart always break because the moment he says my name, I see the briefest glimpse of darkness flickers through his eyes.

But I still don't remember anything and when I look at him back and say these last words, his lovely face will twist into such sadness—in a moment so swift and brief that I may have imagined it—that in that instant, my chest might puncture and burst into tears:

"No, who are you?"

* * *

**Sakura's Memory**

_I dream of a dream where I finally mean something to you_

_—I can't remember a thing—_

_._

_

* * *

_

Mother is calling me. Calling. She tells me that she is my mother, so I believed her. I woke up that morning and felt so alone, _alone._ It felt as if I was reborn and been given birth at an age so ripe that when my eyes took a glimpse of the world, my heart shattered. I don't know this place. Why is this place so white, bright and smells so strongly of medicine and harsh detergents?

"Sakura-chan…" This lovely woman said and her voice cracked. I didn't know her then but I wanted to run my fingers down her delicate pink hair when she started to cry.

I blinked at her at that moment. "Who?"

She started to cry. Harder each second and I could imagine her crumble into frail pieces. I didn't understand, I never understood.

"Who—Who's Sakura?" I managed to croak and that woman forced a smile so weak, I wanted to cry.

"You are, dear." She smiled at me but her tears won't stop pooling in her eyes. "And I'm your mother."

My mother. This lovely woman is my mother. Then, just like my heart had a life all on its own, it started to crumble and it screamed in my chest, the whole room filled with a shrill beeping sound so quick I thought I might have died. A sharp pain stabbed, scratched and pounded its way through my head and just suddenly a group of men and women wearing white coats rushed into the room. My eyes went blurry and all I saw was a film of red. I started to scream and screamed for someone to save me.

Just like that, I was knocked out of this world. And felt, for once, that I didn't belong.

* * *

.

The morning is beautiful, I think. There are so many birds searing through the sky in flocks and the sky is a divine hue of pale blue. The sunlight is so delicate that I don't feel heat when it caresses my face. I feel like a lost princess. I stare at the magnificent building I assume to be my new school from a distance—Leaf Academy—and the crowd that is walking together in groups to enter the premises, I suddenly feel nervous and small, like I really don't belong. I wonder how I'm going to get along with so many people, with people faces I don't seem to recognize.

After walking into the building, avoiding many conspicuous gasps and stares, even whispers through cupped hands, I run into the hallway away from all these people. I don't understand why I'm being looked at weirdly.

I don't understand.

I don't understand anything.

I wait outside of my class. I know it's my class because it held the same chunky letters on its front door as it is written on my schedule. **ST-3-7. **I smile and wait until the homeroom teacher introduces me to everyone. It feels like an hour worth of wait, even though in reality it really only has been three minutes.

The door finally opens and what greets me is a man half-covered in a mask and gravity-defying grey hair. When he smiles at me I feel myself blush because it is so sincere, and it is also a hint of relief that someone here won't look at me like I'm out of place. He beckons me to enter the class and I do so timidly, staring down at my feet as I stand in front of many students. I somehow don't expect the reaction that follows upon my entrance.

Gasps. Silence. Whispers.

I suddenly feel like a victim once more and I don't dare to look up at anyone. I suddenly feel like an alien from outer space or someone mutant that just don't belong. I feel like a _stranger._

"Sakura-chan…" I hear a frail whisper coming somewhere from the back. My head whips up so quickly I feel a head rush and my apple-green eyes fell on a blonde boy with tattooed whiskers on his cheeks. He reminds me of a fox but with striking cerulean blue eyes. He knows my name and I don't even know him. He looks sad, shocked and so mixed with all these complicated emotions I'm just forced to look elsewhere because my chest feels hollow when I look at him. I don't even know why. I've never seen him before.

The teacher (Hatake Kakashi, his name tag says) places a hand on my shoulder and introduces me to the class but no one seems to be paying any attention to him, all eyes are on me. I'm certain that it's my odd pink hair.

Taking the silence from his part as the cue for me to introduce myself, I clear my throat.

"Hi, my name is...Haruno Sakura."—I take in a shaky breath, the place is too cold and quiet—"I am a new student here at Leaf Academy. I hope to get to know you all very well, very soon." I force a smile but my nervousness shines through like light through glass. Everyone's mouth is gaping like a landing fish.

The class resonates a loud but somewhat soft, "Hello Sakura!" and I am ushered to my seat. I look up and see an empty table, and behind me sat the most handsome boy I have ever seen. He has dark indigo tinted black hair in casual disarray, and his face is chiseled to perfection. He reminds me of some dark angel I've often see in my deepest dreams, saving me from my worst downfall. My heart races to its highest limit and crashes back down when he glances up at me.

I blush at his sight and give him a timid smile.

He just looks at me in his ever so neutral expression but his eyes look so wide and shocked that I feel intimidated by them.

So I just sit down in silence and try with all my will to never look at those dark orbs again.

* * *

School is over and I never have been so glad to leave a place so unfamiliar to me. I walk out of its great copper gates and down the narrow road saturated with lush green trees on either of its side. The place suddenly looks familiar, like a dream of a dream, or a dream lost in the midst of my other thoughts. My head starts hurting, it starts pounding again with such unbearable pain and I scream. I clutch my head in between my hands and kneel on the gravelly road;

_Green trees. Night, so dark. Darker than sin. Bright lights knifing through my eyes. Piercing scream. Screams. Red. _

I start to hyperventilate; all these images rush through my mind like a broken film on fast forward. Making no sense to me at all. My heartbeats, clawing through my chest and the tears began rapidly down my face like a perpetual flowing river.

That night. Dark. So Dark. So red. _Alone_. Screaming.

"_Sakura!_" a deep voice shouts and the person runs toward me. He grabs hold of both of my arms and shake me to my senses. "Sakura! What's wrong?"

I shake my head. No, nothing is wrong. Nothing. I'm not crazy. I look up and my bleary green eyes met dark ones.

It's the boy who sat behind me earlier this morning.

His face twists into a worried scowl. "Sakura, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm, fine. I swear." I whisper in a rush that I don't think he heard me. I suddenly feel embarrassed to have broken down in front of such a beautiful angel. "Who are you?"

His face turns to a pained expression. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

I smile and never thought it possible for his face to be even more pained than it was. I want to ask him what's wrong but he cuts me off and asks me a question of his own.

"Don't you remember me, Sakura?"

I blink at him and he shakes his head, running his long pianist fingers through his messy dark hair in despair. Somewhere inside of me yearns to reach for his face and caress that perfectly sculpted cheeks and jaw and to foolishly kiss him. I have never met anyone so lovely and yet here he stares down at me with a gaze so heated I can practically feel my face burning. I don't know what took over me that moment but I shake my head at his question.

"No…Should I?"

And just like that, he gets up and leaves without another word.

.

.

* * *

_So tell me, tell me the reason why_—_How can you do this to me?_

_You break my heart and you made my cry_

—

* * *

"Who is he?"

"That? Oh. That's, um, Uchiha Sasuke. He doesn't talk to anyone, really."

"Why is he sitting all alone?"

"He lost someone very special, rumors said, and never spoke to a human being ever since."

.

.

* * *

I'm getting used to waking up every morning and going to school. No one looks at me weird anymore and I also made new friends. There's Uzumaki Naruto, that boy with the whiskers tattoo, and there's Yamanaka Ino; one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. She always looks like she had just walked out of the runaway with her perfectly styled blonde hair and legs to die for. There's Hyuuga Hinata, famous for her unique and breathtaking icy eyes and there's Tenten; school's toughest tomboy.

There is also Uchiha Sasuke, but he's not really a friend. Not really. He seems to have this hatred for me, or at least that's what I think. He will look at me from across the classroom, the hallway, and the cafeteria with such intensity but never approach me—Not ever since that incident from the first day.

"He's always been such a prick lately." Ino will say when we walk to class together.

"Is he really always that cold?"

"Yeah. He's like, a one-man team. Even Naruto is pissed off at him—They used to be best friends."

.

* * *

I sit on a bench in an isolated park nearby my neighborhood. I stare at the wistful Cherry Blossom tree overhead and how it is shedding its delicate pink petals, I always think that it's just a way for a tree to cry. I wonder that is what people meant when they referred to "Tree Hugging" to comfort the tree and let it know that there is nothing worth crying for; Not even when it just happens to be the prettiest scene with its pink tears dancing in the wind.

I hug the white jacket around me and my pink hair—now long and wavy—pooled on my shoulder, falling down gracefully. I like this place a lot, for some reason my heart feels like it's at home whenever I sit on this very same bench. A sanctuary, a place I run to whenever I feel so unsure about everything (and I always feel unsure. I feel like I don't belong.) This very bench feels like it holds a precious history that the more I think about it, the more I feel foolish about my very own thoughts.

The night is falling and there is hardly a shred of the proud fiery sun. The stars twinkle overhead and a gust of wind blows some rustling leaves and cherry blossom petals toward me. The breeze makes me want to dance around and wait for the wind to fly me to the white cold moon—

Someone sits next to me and I jump at the surprise of seeing Uchiha Sasuke in his navy blue turtleneck sweater. God, he looks so amazing, it's like he has walked right out of a cover magazine. His dark strands shyly graced his eyes and I see him peering at me. My heart does its funny thing whenever he does.

My eyes are hazy from looking at his incredible figure.

"It looks like you still remember this place, but not me." He says and I just blink at him in confusion.

He never makes sense to me. Boys that beautiful will _never _make sense to me.

"I like this place. It's nice. It feels like, home." I say and crane my neck up towards the glimmering dark sky.

Sasuke looks at me in his dark smoldering gaze that I feel like melting. "I'm sure it does."

I don't understand why he's so cold to me.

"Excuse me?"

"We used to come here a lot."

"We as in…?"

"You and I. We come here. It's where we first met."

I turn to look at him but he is gazing at a distance ahead of him. I, too, look ahead and stare mutely at the vacant swings and the broken twigs on the ground. Suddenly I have a feeling that he is just toying around with my mind. Of course I'd remember if I had met someone so unbelievably divine in a place like this, but I don't because I know I haven't.

"I don't remember." I say simply and see him clench his jaw through my peripheral vision.

"Of course you don't. You don't remember anything. I'm not stupid. But I do."

Ouch, that somehow hurt. I pretend to ignore what he said and I dare myself to look towards his direction. A glinting object catches my eye and I look at his collarbone and down to the pendant that hung from a graceful silver chain. I look at the intricate design of swirls, made in white gold, and feel my head spinning and heart pounding against my chest.

"Sakura…" He sits up in alarm and his eyes widen at me as I clutch my head violently. "Sakura, what's wrong? Stop it, you'll hurt yourself—Sakura! Listen to me! _Sakura!" _

I feel blood trickling down my scalp where my nails dug in. The pain is unbearable. I've seen that pendant before. I've _seen_ it. Somewhere, somehow, it's important. It's there, glimmering at me in its white gold glory, that pendant. I keep seeing my hands holding that very chain in my hands so lovingly and putting it on someone's neck. I see his graceful neck and a dark tee where that pendant softly rests against the fabric. I see it all like a dream.

"I—I keep seeing things. I've seen your pendant before, I've _seen_ it but I don't know where." I start to cry without me knowing, the pain is attacking me endlessly. "Sasuke, what's wrong with me? Why do I keep seeing these things? I've never—"

Then the images swirl in again like washed out paint. I see this very bench we are sitting on, the sun as a swollen knot at the horizon and Sasuke's hands on mine, our fingers intervened. I see him smiling at me and I thought it's impossible because I've never seen him smile before. Everything is going through me so quickly that I can't catch hold of them, then I see Sasuke staring longingly into my eyes.

_The pendant. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" I smile. _

_Cars screeching and piercing screams._

"_Sakura, why don't you remember me?" _

I feel my body shaking then vigorously swaying to and fro until I realize that Sasuke has been trying to snap me back to my senses. He looks so terrified that I wish to just kiss all his colorless fears away. All these images, they don't make sense. I don't remember any of this ever happened, none of them—

Until I realize that I don't exactly remember _anything_ about my life.

"Sasuke..." I stare mutely ahead as if in a trance.

His eyes still so dark and anxious. "Sakura, are you alright—"

"What happened to me?"

A dead beat of silence. "What?"

I don't look at him but my eyes and mouth has a life of its own, speaking for me. "What happened to me? Why is it that I don't remember anything about myself, why is it that everyone else knows who I am but me? Sasuke, who _am_ I?"—I close my eyes and remember to breathe, still not looking at him because I don't dare to look into his eyes—"And who are you to me?"

Even though I'm not looking at him, I feel him turning away from me, fists clenching like it always does. Like he's holding back something he so badly wants to say, but can't.

"You're Haruno Sakura..."

I sigh an exasperated breath and before I look a way, a magical-like force propels me to look at him. He glances down and his hair frames his eyes so perfectly, face bathed in moonlight, I want to capture the moment. Why can't I remember such a beautiful creature if he can remember me?

He gazes at me through his dark hooded eyes. "And we were in love."

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's Memory**

**C**hapter **T**wo

.

.

**A/N:** I think it is time for me to update, _something._ And I decide that this will be that 'something.'

Enjoy it!

.

**DISCLAIMER**: Am I allowed to own _Naruto_? No? Okay then.

.

.

* * *

My room is dark and ever so cold, again. This time it's verging to the point of resembling the North Pole. The season is definitely changing and I am not quite sure how I feel about it at all. Sometimes I like the cold but at times I despise it greatly. I guess it is similar to the notion of my cravings; whenever I feel a little hollow or sad, I tend to opt for warm milk…though milk doesn't help me much when it's hot and humid. I am not making any sense and that's probably because in my mind, a replay of Sasuke's words repeats itself like a broken tape:

"_You are Haruno Sakura, and we were in love." He stares at me…and I melt into his darkness like a shadow._

I slap myself. That makes as much sense as the idea of Martians invading planet Earth on a banana boat…or is that actually possible? No, that is just ridiculous. We could not have been in love…I mean I—I would have remembered…wouldn't I? This is just going beyond credibility. I am not sure what to believe in. It is like I have fallen into a deep sleep at some point and woken up in a world that I don't belong to and it drives me insane.

The vibration from my mobile jerks me back into reality. I check the Caller ID to see Yamanaka Ino's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Forehead!"_

"What's up Ino?"

"_Nothing, really. Life is a total bore._" Ino sighs, probably twirling a strand of hair. "_I miss your not-so-pretty face, Forehead! Why don't you come over and we can have a _House M.D _marathon._"

I scoff. "No thanks, Pig. I rather watch _Lost_ and torture myself in boredom than visit an ungrateful friend like you."

_"Classy."_ Remarked Ino sarcastically. _" You're so funny….not. Look, we all know that no sane person would reject watching the oh-so-deliciously-smart Hugh Laurie."_

"I was joking, god."

Ino mocks. "_Sorry, not my fault that your sense of humor is so dead."_

"It's dead because I killed it. Be nice or you're next, Ino-pig." I retort.

"_Whatever. __We can even invite that brainless idiot, Naruto, and have hot chocolate. You know you can't resist a delicious mug of chocolaty goodness."_ persuaded Ino.

I whine dramatically. "Oh, the temptation is killing me…by the way, have you seen my curling iron by any chance? It's gone missing."

"_That pink _Babyliss _one? Yeah, I stole it. If you want it back, you're going to have to meet up with me, Sakura-chaaaan."_

"I'm placing a restricting order on you soon." I roll my eyes.

Ino laughs. "_It's settled then_—_meet you at 7:00pm!"_

I ended the call with a sigh and plop against the soft, feathery duvet on my bed, engulfed in thoughts I probably will never get answers to.

* * *

My mother is calling me again and with great effort, I try to drown her voice by hiding under the covers. I must have fallen asleep somehow because it is now 5:00pm—it's been three hours since the call with Ino. Unfortunately, the noise manages to pierce through my purple duvet and I grunt, a feeling in my gut saying that she will be asking me to—

"Sakura-chan! I need you to get the groceries! _Please come down!_" she shouts from the kitchen.

I knew it. Reluctantly, I get up from my state of comfort, slip on a baby pink shirt, long white-knitted sweater and acid-washed denims. Sloppily gathering my pink ringlets into a ponytail of cascading waves.

"_SAKURA!"_ she shouts again.

Another feeling in my gut tells me that this will not turn out to be a good day.

* * *

Thank god for knitted sweaters for as I open the door it knifes me with a frosty breeze. The sweater hugs me in warmth as I face the icy breath of winter. Instantly, my cheeks turn numb, my gloved fingers pulling the sweater tighter around me. _Definitely_ hating the cold at this point…though it is undeniable how beautiful the season is. The pavement is moist with the previous bitter rain making it dangerously slippery for anyone to walk on. Even though it emits no warmth, the sun hangs lazily behind shreds of cotton-like clouds; glowing in its peach colored glory. Then there is the sky, a huge canvas of hazy, almost sleepy, blue …but needless to say it is still an undeniably elegant backdrop to the city of Konoha.

A pang of realization hits me—I left my mobile back at home and this causes my mood to turn incredibly sour. _How_ could I have forgotten it? It was with me not too long ago. Immediately the feeling of envy creeps up, wishing I were in the warmth of my room doing absolutely nothing instead, perhaps just waiting for a call from Ino, or Naruto, while buried underneath my blanket. A mug of warm milk might be a good addition as well.

Now that's just being ridiculous. How could anyone be envious of an inanimate object? Nevermind, forget it. Let's just focus on the task at hand—groceries, right. So it's just a matter of…

_Crap._ I left the grocery list back at home too! After a long frustrated cry, my foot stomps on the wet pavement. I am literally a good, solid, twenty-minute distance away from home and for the life of me I cannot be bothered to turn back. Time to improvise. Pretty sure that we are out of toilet roll—so that is going to be on the list…even if we do have enough toilet rolls what harm does it do to have a surplus of supply? Exactly, Haruno Sakura you are a genius.

A boy clad in a dark navy turtleneck stops in his tracks and turns to look at me. It is Sasuke. With one of his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, he used the other to effortlessly comb through his sinfully dark hair, fingers gliding as though through inky waters.

The mundane gesture steals my breath momentarily.

He raises his left eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

Admittedly, ever since that last incident in the park I have been ignoring Sasuke like a plague. The young Uchiha would be lingering against his locker with his chunky headphones on and I would be figuring out an alternative route to evade an encounter with him.

Last Monday, Naruto and I were walking to class together and not too far ahead, Sasuke was walking towards our direction. Naruto must have been confused at my sudden departure, running off to a class that wasn't on schedule at the time. The impulsive behavior must have offended Sasuke because during lunchtime...his seat was empty. I confess; sort of felt guilty and disappointed after that.

Snapping back to my current reality, his question lingers in the air. No answer. I am _unable_ to answer. My body is incapable of conjuring a perfectly coherent sentence to reply to his mind-blowingly simple question; at least not under his gaze; so heated it could practically melt ice.

"_You are Haruno Sakura, and we were in love." _It continues to echo in my head.

No, Sakura, _focus._ Try not to sound like a babbling idiot, for once.

He is not that special.

"I, uh, need toilet paper—I mean my mom does—_no!_ I meant the, uh, groceries…" I blurted out.

This is just not going according to plan. Haruno Sakura you are a certified dumbass.

Sasuke nods with an impassive face. "Groceries, right. Okaasan wants me to get something too, do you need any help?"

Shaking my head, I gaze intently at the cobbled pavement, hiding my sudden flushed cheeks. "I'm fine, thank you…I am actually on my way to…uh…meet Ino and the rest."

Now to swiftly avoid further self-caused embarrassment, I will walk away from this situation and—

…Did it offend him? No, no, no. Please don't look sad. My heart breaks into perpetual pieces when I see that _look_ in his eyes. I just. I can't. He stands, just a few inches away, towering my petite figure, soundlessly mending the hurt. Here stands a boy who hates the world so much and here I am, standing on this incredibly slippery pavement, wondering why.

With great effort his charcoal eyes avoid mine. "Hn. I get it, Sakura. I'll leave you now."

"…_we were in love."_

I realize then that I may have a lot to do with it.

* * *

.

"_Would you remember me?"_

"_That's a silly question. Of course I would_—_how can I not?"_

"_Maybe one day, when one of us disappear from the planes of this Earth, we might find someone else to replace what's missing."_

"_That's impossible…nothing could possibly replace what you have given me."_

"_Oh yeah? And what might that thing be, hm?"_

"_Happiness."_

.

* * *

I run after him. "Wait, Sasuke!"

He stops in mid-step and doesn't bother to look at me. "Hn?"

I stutter. "D-Do you want to…tag along? I still need to get groceries and I need a little help—I mean, if your offer is still valid, of course. I'm meeting Ino at seven."

The young Uchiha processes this and considers. "What are you getting?"

"I kind of…left the list back at home." I smile sheepishly.

"Tch, typical." He shakes his head and shoves his hand in his pockets. The weather is getting really cold. "I'll help."

I clap my hand. "Thank you! It means a lo—"

"…but with one condition," continued Sasuke.

A flock of birds sear through the sky and filled the quiet with its choir of chirping. It eases the tension a little bit.

Clueless, I stare at him dumbfounded.

He smirks_. __My god, he is beautiful._ "You agree to have dinner with me."

I blink. I may have heard him wrong. "D-Dinner?"

"Yes. Food. Meal. Table for two. With me." Sasuke explains.

"I know what it is—"! I defend myself.

Sasuke ignores me and acknowledges my sweater. "I bought that for you."

Shaking my head at the sudden change of topic, I start to walk ahead. "I don't remember, but thank you. Anyways, I need to hurry, it's almost six o'clock and I haven't even bought anything yet."

He disregards my need to hurry. "I bought it at Konoha Avenue, because you loved it so much. Tch, you were too cheap to get it yourself, so I bought it for you."

I don't say anything and suppress the mini headache with my fingers.

"It was raining and you weren't wearing anything warm at the time." Sasuke shakes his head at the memory. "I kept telling you to bring a sweater, but you were stubborn, tch."

I sigh. "Sasuke, I said I don't remember. Can we move on?"

Sasuke ignores me, again. "Check your left pocket."

I reach inside and took out an old crumpled note. "**You owe me." **It says.

Sasuke muttered. "You never threw it out because you thought it was cute."

He is confusing me even more now so I say nothing.

"Sakura," he calls.

I ignore him and continue walking forward.

"…Sakura"

"What?"

"Supermarket is that way."

"Oh."

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** So...I got a few requests to continue this story. I almost forgot about it, _sorry. _

_W_hat do you guys think? It still needs a little reconstructing but hey, I'm trying, aren't I?

Oh man. I miss fanfiction _and all of you_ so much.

Comment to criticize/review!

ILOVEYOU.


End file.
